A Tale of Lust and Filth
by Smurf Mic
Summary: AU Harry lives alone with Lilly in his Fourth year. He is becoming a man, but, he starts having strange feelings for his mom. What will happen? HILLY LEMON INCEST MATURE CONTENT!


OK, let me get this straight, this story will be very steamy and contain many explicit themes such as incest. If this is distressing for you, or you don't want to read it, then don't, you have been warned.

It was raining. The rain smashed the windows of Harr's bedroom with considerable force and it made a dull roar. Not loud, but not quiet.

Harry contemplated his life, whilst laying down on his bed. His life was pretty depressing. Although he had some great friends, like Hermoine and Ron and Neville who had helped him through four years of Hogwarts, life outside of school was terrible. Every holiday he would return home to his mother who, despite being cheerful most of the time, was alone. Ever since Harry's dad, and Lilly's husband, James had died it hadn't been quite the same. The house seemed stiller and more tranquil, yes, but it also seemed more desolate and lonely.

"Get out of bed Harry!" Lilly shouted from the other room.

"No!" he groaned loudly.

"Don't make me come in there!" Lily warned.

Harry grumbled and groaned softly and turned over trying to go back to sleep. As he just started to feel drowsy again his mother came in.

"I told you!" She pulled off Harry's covers suddenly and he groaned, even louder than before.

"Piss off," He muttered.

"What did you just say mister?" Lily asked her voice playfully stern.

Harry didn't reply, he was still trying to go to sleep.

Lilly had had enough, so she started to tickle him. Harry at first unresponsive, started giggling and half fighting back.

"OK! I'll get up!" Harry shouted drowsily.

"Do it then"

Harry got up, unaware of his manhood tenting his pajamas. When he had gotten up completely, however, he was aware and blushed and turned away.

Lilly hadn't noticed anything as she had gone to look outside the window.

"It's really raining hard isn't Harry"

"Yeh, yeh it is, isn't it" He said, trying to hide his boner with something frantically. He decided to pick up the duvet and hide it with that.

"Want to have breakfast now? Or get dressed?" Lilly asked

Harry seeing a quick ecape answered.

"I'll get changed actually,"

"Sure, I'll make you something for when you get downstairs. Let me take the duvet to wash it then."

"Umm, no it's fine here" Harry said trying to act nonchalant.

Lilly looked at Harry and asked him

"Have you got some muggle drugs in there?!"

"What? No!" Harry replied indignantly

"Then give it here!" Lilly replied, but, seeing that he wouldn't give the duvet decided to snatch it off him.

Her hands moved quickly and snatched the duvet from his hands to reveal his tented pajamas.

"Oh," Lilly said blushing fiercely, her cheeks turning crimson, but not looking away.

Harry turned a similar shade of red and turned around.

Lilly left the room, Harry swore loudly, mentally.

After around ten seconds, Lilly entered the room again, her face deliberately away from him. She held a pair of silk black panties in one, outstretched hand.

"Just in case, you want to, err finish off some businesses" She said nervously.

Harry was agog. She was offering her panties for him to play around in, and masturbate with?

Harry took them and muttered a brief thanks.

Lilly went away.

Harry's boner had not gone away. He lifted up the silky underwear and smelled it. It smelled strange, but good. He quickly, took off his pajamas and looked at his seven inch penis, rock hard, before rapping the soft material around the shaft and stroking it. Moaning softly with great pleasure it took him a minute to climax. As he climaxed he moaned fairly loudly.

"Fu-fu-fuck yeah" Warm jizz spurted out of his dick and all over the panties, he moaned again and jizzed again. His hands were coated in sperm now.

What had he done? He'd just masturbated in his mum's panties?! But that was wrong, but it was good.

She'd offered them right?

Harry sighed, this was going to be interesting…

After another minute, the rain subsided.

Did you like it? Do you want more? Where do you want me to go with this? Any problems?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
